


Carnations

by lavenderleaf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, DSMP, Dream is a Little Shit, Fluff, George is a Magical Fairy Man, GeorgeNotFound's Mushroom Vacation House (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mushroom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Nature Magic, Nature Manipulation, Pre-Prison/Pandora’s Vault, Swearing, flower symbology, they just want to be together yano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderleaf/pseuds/lavenderleaf
Summary: “Do you like carnations, George?”“Hm?” George lifts his head up.Why do his eyes shine like that?“I see them a lot when I’m with you,” Dream says softly as he picks one from the ground.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Red Carnations - deep love and affection

George’s house is always quiet. The only sounds that can be heard are robins chattering away at each other. A faint breeze pushes through the grass, leaves too.

All he has to do is pretend like everything is fine. He’ll be gone for a while. It’ll be fine. He just can’t let George know. For now anyway. 

As the small cottage comes into view, Dream is astounded by how overgrown everything is. Usually George likes to keep the place neat. What the hell’s been keeping him?

The ‘hobbit hole’, as George so dearly likes to call it, is surrounded by the forest and built into a hill, held together with spruce wood, the front wall is replaced with red and white mushroom. Ivy cages the house, and plant pots would be lined along the front but he can hardly see them from how overgrown every plant is. 

Once he’s a few yards away from the house he shouts, “Geoorrggee!” A greeting, as well as a warning. He hadn’t told him he was coming, which George hates.

Suddenly the door swings open so hard it nearly snaps off. George looks angry. Very angry. He gives a terrifying, annoyed smile as he huffs. 

“How are you?” Dream grins. Ignorance is bliss. 

“YOU BLEW IT UP!?” 

Dream’s face falls.  _ Oh god.  _

George looks to his right, searching for an object to throw. He grabs a plant pot and holds it high, ready.

“No—“

“Fucking—“ 

He doesn’t really give Dream enough time to prepare before a pot smashes on his knee, emptying with soil that trails down his foot.

“George! What the hell!?” _George knows. There’s no way he doesn’t know._

Instantaneously, half a dozen more objects fly at Dream one by one until the once cluttered table to George’s right is now bare. “You absolute prick!”

He finally steps out of the cottage.

“Are you done?!” Dream backs away in case he has anything else planned.

“You come here after WEEKS of not visiting me and you ask how I am?” As George gets closer, so does the forest. The stems of plants start growing at the speed of sound, grass is nearly up to their knees and Dream can see thorns and vines sprouting, getting ready to tangle his feet up. He forgot this happens when you talk to George. 

“I get a letter from Sam telling me you’ve been arranged to be put in fucking JAIL!” 

_ Yeah, he knows. _

“You apparently blew up the whole of L’Manberg AGAIN, they have no homes— you nearly killed Tubbo in front of Tommy AND NO ONE’S SEEN KARL IN MONTHS!”

“...Breathe.”

George hadn’t realised how light headed he had gotten through all of that.

He shakily takes a deep breathe.

To Dream’s relief, the stems slowly but surely start shrinking back down to their original size.

Now he can breathe.

“Do you want me to explain?” He sighs with a tone of annoyance, which he soon regrets as George is still in an awful state of anger.

“Is that why you’re here?” George steps closer, arms crossed. “To tell me why you hadn’t bothered visiting me was because you’ve been torturing children.”

“I didn’t torture them!” Dream tries to correct. 

“So what happened during Tommy’s exile? Hm?” Suddenly George is a lot closer to him than a second ago. He observes the green vine like patterns decorating the right side of George’s face that trail all the way down to his collarbone. Freckles adorn his nose and cheeks and his hair is messier than usual, kind of like his garden by the looks of it. 

Dream hates how much he wants to kiss him. 

He tries to steer the conversation away from the past, “It doesn’t matter. He’s out now.” 

“No, Dream, tell me. I’m all ears.”  He leans away.  _He’s so fucking annoying._

“Ask Tommy,” Dream says through a smile. 

“I—“ George sounds so done. “I CAN’T! YOU SENT ME HERE!” 

Dream laughs loud and he witnesses George’s anger almost melt away completely just from the sound. 

Then without warning, a ruckus erupts in the forest, probably about ten birds suddenly start chirping like their lives depend on it. George doesn’t even blink, he looks so fixated on Dream, which Dream, being Dream, finds impossible to disregard. 

He walks up to George and gently takes a hand. “So did you miss me?” 

Neither of them take their gaze off each other. 

“No.” 

“Tell me how much.” He’s going to fall into the dark pools of brown that are George’s eyes. He’s going to do it. 

“I,” George takes Dream’s other hand, voice so fond, “Didn’t miss you in the slightest.” 

They’re centimetres apart now. 

He suddenly notices how warm it’s gotten. It isn’t even summer yet. From the corner of his eye he can see flowers blooming faster than ever, but thorns and poison ivy is growing along side them just as quickly. Something’s off. But he’s already fallen too deep into George’s captivation to care. 

And just as their lips finally touch, George kicks Dream right in the shin, staggering Dream backwards with a yelp. 

“You’re a little shit, you know that?!” 

“What the fuck, George?!” he yells. 

His shin burns, fists are clenching and instinct is telling him to take out his sword.  It’s only then when he realises the overwhelming humidity and rapid growing thorns was all a hallucination conjured by George as it begins to simmer away just as fast as it started. 

Now Dream is angry. 

“I know you too well, Dream!” Fingers are pointing and skin is hot. “Always trying to get me to fall into your traps just with a kiss!” 

“You’re one to talk! What was that spell you just pulled on me? The fucking birds were trying to warn me!” he shouts back. 

Arms are back to being crossed. It seems to be a stance George always falls back to. “I’m going back home tomorrow! I don’t care! I’m sick of being another one of your puppets you sent away. You exiled me like you did Tommy!” 

Bitterness falls from Dream’s tongue, “Fine! You can do what you want! I won’t be here to keep you from leaving anyway!”

Guilt sweeps in as George remembers the event set to happen in a week. 

He imagines Dream locked up in a cell; no sunlight, no company, no anything.

_ Oh, for gods sake. _

Dream can feel George’s face on him, no matter how hard he tries to avoid eye contact, so he just turns around and picks a daisy from the ground and starts plucking the petals off.

“How long?” A quiet voice says behind him.

“A few months.”

“How long really?” An even quieter voice says. 

Dream inhales. He takes the last petal off. This is gonna hurt. “...Three years.” 

Suddenly Dream is span around and brought into maybe the warmest but saddest hug he’s ever had. It’s bittersweet. Like most things that include George; there’s always a consequence or something holding them back.

They hold each other tight, George’s arms wrapped around his waist, Dream’s wrapped around George’s shoulders. He can tell that George never wants to let go. Neither does he. 

He strokes George’s hair softly. He smells earthy and sweet. 

They stay intertwined for a bit longer, just focusing on how their chests move up and down in sync.

Soon Dream pulls away, but quickly wishing he hadn’t cause tears are piling up in George’s face. This was the complete opposite of how he wanted this day to go. 

“What will I do without you?” George’s voice cracks. Dream feels his heart break slightly. 

He cups George’s face, wiping the tears with his thumbs. “You can find Karl while I’m gone.” 

“For three years?” He leans into Dream’s hands. They’re so warm. 

“And you can try and lessen my sentence too,” Dream beams. 

George missed that stupid smile. 

So he kisses it. 

He takes a fistful of Dream’s shirt, gently pulling him close enough so their mouths can connect. It’s slow, but desperate in a way. They don’t want to let go, when George practically clings onto Dream’s neck, Dream still cupping George’s face. 

They have to pull apart for breath eventually, but never stop touching as they rest their foreheads against one another. The taste of berries lingers on Dream’s tongue. 

As he notices the sudden haziness that’s taken over his vision, he rests his chin on George’s head, trying to blink a few times, somehow making his vision worse. Dark red carnations must have bloomed during the kiss because he doesn’t remember seeing them before he closed his eyes. They’re scattered almost all over the floor below them. 

“Do you like carnations, George?” 

“Hm?” George lifts his head up.  Why do his eyes shine like that? 

“I see them a lot when I’m with you,” Dream says softly as he picks one from the ground. He hovers it in front of George’s eyes and a red blush forms over George’s cheeks, matching the petals of the flower he’s holding. 

George takes it from him, kisses it softly, then puts it in Dream’s shirt pocket. “It won’t die now.” 

Dream frowns. “What?” 

“I kissed it so that it won’t die.” 

Dream takes the red petaled flower out of his pocket and admires it for a few more moments.  _ I’m never leaving this out of my sight _ , he thinks. 

Abruptly, Dream gasps a bit too loudly, scaring George. “Wait, does that mean that I won’t die either?” He has the biggest grin spread across his face, eyes wide too. 

“You’re such an idiot,” George says fondly, the blush accompanying his cheeks once again. “It doesn’t work on humans, I’m afraid.” 

Dream replies with another soft and intimate kiss. It definitely doesn’t linger as long as the last one because a loud breeze swims through them both, snapping Dream out of desire. It was still just as sweet though. 

He remembers the haziness he’s still feeling and groans. George’s eyebrows furrow. 

“What are you doing to me, George? Why have I gotta feel like I’m hallucinating when I’m with you?” He places the flower back in his pocket. 

“It’s hard to control, Dream. I’m sorry. And besides...” He looks to the side, avoiding eye contact. 

“What?” 

“I’m still angry with you.” 

_Here we go._

“And after I get you out, you’re gonna fix all the mistakes you’ve made, I don’t care,” he orders, while resting his head on Dream’s chest and wrapping bare arms around his waist, trying to absorb all of Dream’s warmth because the chilled breeze is nipping at his skin. 

George can feel the dissatisfaction in Dream. “If you don’t do it, I won’t get you out. Simple as.” 

“So you are gonna break me out?” 

“I’m not fucking breaking you out, who do you think I am?” He looks fixedly into the emerald-green eyes. He could suffocate in them. If he really wanted to. “I’ll shorten your sentence. One year max.” 

The look on Dream’s face tells him he isn’t so sure. 

“I’ll figure it out, it’ll be fine.” He tries to sound hopeful but it just sounds uncertain. He gives a weak smile and somehow makes it even worse. 

Dream shudders at the thought of spending just one year in that ghastly embodiment of pure hell, which, ironically _he_ built. This means that he knows every nook and cranny carved through the blackstone walls the fortress is made of, therefore he's thoroughly aware there's no way out.  He created every single piece of redstone that operates every door, trap and lava contraption. He and Sam purposefully went to the extreme measures so not a single living thing can escape. 

It was perfect. 

He just wasn't expecting himself to be locked up in there. 

What's more, it will be no doubt impossible to persuade Sam into reducing his sentence, especially after all the destruction he's caused. And of  course he appreciates the dedication George seems to have towards getting him out, but they're just setting themselves up for failure at this point. 

Suddenly a cold hand pulls his chin so they lock eyes. 

For a moment, George is unrecognisable. He resembles a faerie, or a deer if anything. Quiet gentle and aware. 

Birds occasionally chirping is the only sound that's heard. Dream wishes he could be in this moment forever. Just at one with the world, with George. 

George, so incredibly softly, kisses his nose, then his mouth, then stands right on his tiptoes and kisses his forehead. The blush that forms on Dream's face is quite remarkable. 

Breaking the peaceful silence, he whispers, "Shall we go inside It's getting chilly." 

"Chilly?" 

"Fine. Cold. It's getting cold," he says, completely deadpanned, knowing what's coming. 

"Chill-ee!" Dream mocks his accent. 

_There it is._

George rolls his eyes, but can't help the smile that breaks through his face. He takes Dream's hand and they make their way into the cottage. 

Inside is just as full of plants as the outside, the main room consists of a living room, a kitchen, as well as a small dining table too. Shelves are stacked along the back wall, overflowing with a wide variety of trinkets George has collected in his travels. Vines managed to crawl through to the inside, making the place look like an abandoned shed, if Dream was being completely honest. They weren't there when he last visited. 

Dream closes the door behind him. "How did vines get in the house?" 

"I don't know," He sighs. "They've only been here a few days. I might've gotten angry, but I can't remember." 

"You think _you_ made them?" He takes George's second hand, stopping him from moving any further. 

"Vines don't grow overnight unless I'm around." He gives a sad smile and Dream wonders if maybe this was a curse, rather than a blessing. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this a series i have no idea. i love the idea of faerie-like george with abilities and i want to see what else i can make him do. i hope you enjoyed! <3 
> 
> twitter - lavenderleaf_


End file.
